chris is a demons mate?
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: to find your soul mate happens once in a life time, but what happens when ur soul mate doesnt only hate you but was to Vanquish. Chris/OC


"Chris watch out!" Paige screamed, from behind the kitchen counter where she had ducked the to avoid the fire ball that had been thrown at her.

Chris dived out of the way, a energy ball just missing me.

"MOM, demons!" I shout TK-ing a demon away from me.

I felt the impact before I even saw the demon, a dark yellow light surrounded me, Falling to the floor Chris' eyes closed, his body going limp.

Paige saw a demon crouched over her nephew body, acting fast terrified that anything should happen to her family she screamed Chris' name, his body engulfed by blue light disappearing then reappearing next to Paige seconds later. The demon hissed at her about the make its way over to them when it suddenly exploded, to revival Piper with her hands up, the other demons shimmered out, seeing another charmed one.

"you guys ok?" she ask when the room was clear of demons.

Paige looked down at Chris with worry, why wasn't he waking up

"LEO!" she called to the ceiling, by this time Piper had seen her passed out son and was on the floor holding him close to her like he thought he's disappear.

Leo orded in, when he saw them with a panicked hurry rushed over and healing Chris, without a word having to be said.

When Chris' eyes open every one in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

My vision was fussy but I could just about make out the shape of my father standing over me.

Closing my eyes then opening them again the world back in to view, my mother was holding me tightly.

"thought we'd lost your there for a minute, dude." Paige laughed dryly.

"your ok right?" my mother asked pulling me around so I was facing her.

I could see the fear in her eyes, I get this look a lot when it comes to demons or anything supernatural, of course she worries about Wyatt to, but she doesn't stop him from going on demon hunts like she does with me, I know she's only trying to protect me but sometimes I feel left out, being a witch it's a massive part of my life, I hate when they treat me like I cant handle it, I may not be a charmed one, the twisted blessed or an Elder.

But I'm still a powerful witch-whitelighter, sometimes I wish they'd remember that.

"I'm fine, a little light headed is all."

My father sighs then smiles at me, "good to hear buddy."

Then he turns to my mother and aunt.

"those demons are the one The Elders sent me to warn you about.

Witches have been going missing, The Elders don't now why or what happening to them."

"Chris, go do your homework." my mother told me as I helped her off the floor.

I sigh, and orb upstairs to my room flopping down on my bed, hearing my mother shout about personal gain and using the stairs.

I don't see why they wont let me help Wyatt's away at collage, and Phoebe's on away on a business tip, I'm good at spells and potions plus I know the book of shadows like the back of my hand.

I'm 17 for god sake, I'm not a child anymore.

After an hour of pointless thinking and muttering to myself I start to doze off to sleep.

BANG!

"PIPER!"

I shoot up off the bed running out my bedroom door, and down the stairs to see my mother aunt in a battle with 6 demons, there the same type of demon from this morning.

"Where is he, I know he's here, I can smell him"! the demon is tall but he's facing away from me so I cant see his face, by the way the others at acting towards him he's the leader, of there little demon group.

Seeing him get to close to my mother for liking I TK it away from her.

The other demons turn around fire balls at the ready, but they stop.

that's just weird.

"Chris orb out NOW!" my mother screams from the floor.

But theres no way in hell I'm leaving them, I can see blood on her cloths, Paige is passed out on the other side of the room.

If I leave they could die, I fell a cold shiver run down my back.

The leader had flamed behind me while I was distracted.

Strong arms rap around me pulling me back aghast a hard chest.

I struggle but his hold is to tight.

"Let go!" I shout still struggling.

"be still." the words where spoken in a whisper, but my body went weak and I slumped aghast him weakly.

What the hell?

"Chris!" I hear my mother scream.

My stomach twists in discomfort, I close my eyes to the bight light, as he flames us away from my home.

When I open my eyes again, I know where in the underworld, its dark and I can smell the damp.

"I've been searching for you for so long, who would have thought, a child of a charmed one."

I'm still in his arms, he berries his face in the crock of my neck, breathing deeply.

Ok, this has to be the weird's moment in my life, I'm getting sniffed by a demon.

Of course this is when my brain and body start to work together, I orb out of his arms across the room, when I reform, notice where the only ones here, that means his minions could still be at the manner and in my mom weak state she would last long.

When I see his face my eyes go wide, I mean I new some demons where good looking but WOW his guy was hott!

With his black hair and board shoulders, he's tall with a lot of muscle.

His black eyes are locked on mine, I have a weird urge to look away, but then he would think I was scared of him, WHICH I'M NOT!

He walks toward me, again is the urge to look away, this time I cant seem to help it my eyes flash down to my feet.

When he's so close I can fell the heat off his body, his hand lifts my chin and pulls it up so I'm looking him in the eyes once again.

"you have very beautiful eyes, I cant wait to see them lost in passion, your bodies every fit yet slim, perfect for holding my seed."

You what? Demon boy's gone crazy!

Either he can see the 'you are a crazy and need a nice room with padded walls' or he's a mind reader.

"ummmm…..bye" I say and orb out.

…...

Please review


End file.
